


Unfounded Fears

by knitekat



Series: Endings And Beginnings [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unexpected Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby finds out she's pregnant and has the added worry of how her boys will react to the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfounded Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to the wonderful Fredbassett for the beta.

Abby dragged herself into the ARC. She felt so tired and generally run down that she wondered if she had caught some bug. What she did know was that she was irritable and had snapped at her boys before apologising to them. 

The everyday hum-drum of working in the menagerie with the various animals has eased her mood. As she fed Monty his apples, Abby knew she'd have to make it up to the boys when she got home – well, maybe later for David. She could cook him and James a nice meal and then spend the evening with friends. Giving them time to be alone and... she smiled to herself. 

It was only when Monty wrapped his trunk around her shoulders as he normally did once she had feed him his treat that Abby realised something was wrong. Her breast hurt from where his trunk had brushed it... it had never done before. Abby gasped as she recalled her irritation that morning, coupled with her tender breasts... she couldn't be? Could she? Abby had taken precautions and she hadn't felt sick once – just tired and irritable and tender. 

Abby's mind kept coming back to that thought as she worked. Her mind wasn't on the job and it was only the quick reactions of Claire, one of the other keepers, who saved her from a nasty nip from a hungry bambiraptor. 

“Abby? Are you OK?” Claire asked her voice full of concern. 

Abby shook her head and sat down. “I don't know.”

“What's wrong? You haven't had a fight with the boss or Lieutenant Owen, have you?” 

Abby smiled, Claire found her love-life fascinating and slightly scary. Not so much David but... she was sleeping with James, a man who had a reputation for his sharp tongue and wicked temper, not to mention that he was also their boss. “No. I...”

Claire tilted her head. “Oh.”

Abby looked up sharply. “Oh?”

“You look scared, Abby. I've never seen you look like that before.” Claire nodded to herself. “And, looking at you, you've got that healthy glow my sister had when she was expecting.”

Abby swallowed. “You think I might be...?”

Claire nodded. “Right. How about we take an early lunch and a quick trip to the nearest chemist?” She squeezed Abby's hand. “You'll feel better once you know.”

“Thanks, Claire. What would I do without you?”

“Worry yourself pointlessly.” Claire nudged Abby's chin up. “What's wrong, Abs? I thought you'd be happy having kids. Although what the boss would be like with them...”

“That's just it, Claire.” Abby found the floor fascinating to look at. “He... we... this isn't planned. How did it happen?”

Claire sounded confused. “What do you mean, how did it happen? Oh, you mean the condom must have split?”

Abby shook her head. “Don't use them. I'm on the pill. I don't understand, I haven't missed a... oh fuck!”

“Abby?”

Abby groaned softly. “Do you remember about a month age? When we went out for the evening. I had a dodgy kebab...”

Claire nodded. “You and me both. I spent the morning throwing up... ah.”

Abby sighed. “I didn't even think about it at the time, I just felt so bad that morning. I took the day off work and James looked after me. By the evening I felt better, David was working and James and I...” Abby trailed off when she caught Claire's expression. “Um, you don't want to know, right?”

“Definitely not.” Claire told her firmly. “What you get up to with the boss is at the top of the list of things I don't want to know.”

Abby smiled at her before sighing again. “What am I going to do? James already has three kids, I don't know if he'd want another.” Abby shook her head, “Kids were the last thing on our minds, what with James being ill and still recovering.”

“Ah.” Claire paused, marshalling her thoughts. “Rubbish. I might be bloody scared if Lester ever had reason to yell at me, Abby, but I know one thing. The man I know from work isn't the man you live with. You make him sound so wonderful whenever you've talked about him, totally different from the grumpy boss we see. The lieutenant too and what could be better than having a medic on hand to look after you?” Claire stood up and pulled Abby to her feet. “However, before you start worrying about how Lester will react, why don't we find out if you're actually pregnant?”

***

Abby unlocked the door to the loo and stared at the test in her hand as she waited for the result. She had no idea if she wanted it to read positive or not. What she had told Claire was the truth, she had no idea how her boys would react to a baby. It had been a hell of a year with James' illness and she wasn't sure the shock would be good for him. Not to mention David – how would the gay medic react to having a baby in the flat? To having to share James not only with Abby but with their child?

“Well?” Claire asked impatiently before she grabbed Abby's hand and turned it so she could see the display as well. “Oh, bloody hell.” Both women looked shocked as the test displayed its result to them. “Um, I mean, congratulations.”

Abby stared at the positive test for several moments before she burst into tears and found herself in Claire's arms, with her friend hugging her hard and murmuring soothing sounds in her ear. Abby slowly calmed down, pulled free and wiped her tears, before offering a slight smile to Claire. “Sorry, I don't know what came over me.”

“I do, you're pregnant.” Claire nodded, “Right, one cup of sweet tea then we'll go and see Ms Brown before I drive you home.”

Abby nodded silently. How would James – and David – take this news?

***

Abby paused in the hallway outside their bedroom. She had arrived home to the sounds of moans and groans and knew her boys were busy. She had no wish to interrupt their time together, not with the news she had to tell them. Her worry grew with each moment she waited... how would they react?

It was several minutes before Abby realised the bedroom had grown silent. There was no putting this off any longer, she had to know what James wanted to do. Would he even want another child? If he didn't... she wasn't getting rid of it, even if that meant she lost James.

Abby opened the door and froze, she couldn't move as she met James' gaze. The smile and love on his face as he saw her was breathtaking. 

Before she could process it, James was out of the bed and holding her in his arms, kissing her face. An edge of worry to his voice as he asked her, “What's wrong?”

Ditzy moaned before waking. He was still half-asleep when he muttered, “James?” He rolled over and sat up as soon as he saw Abby's face. “Abby? Is everything OK?”

Abby couldn't help her fear. What if they rejected her? If they just wanted to continue their lives uncomplicated by a baby? She felt her eyes tear and blinked rapidly, she would not cry. “Um. I...”

James held her tighter. “Abby, you're worrying me.” She could hear the hint of fear in his voice. “Please. What's wrong?”

Abby didn't even think before she blurted out. “I... I think I'm pregnant.” She held her breath and time seemed to stop as she waited for James' reaction. 

James looked at her in shock before a wide, pleased grin appeared on his face. His voice full of awe as he asked, “I'm going to be a … a ...” 

Abby slapped his arm when James gnawed on his lower lip in concentration. “Yes, you are.”

James let out a whoop before spinning Abby. Or at least, he tried to spin her – the only reason they didn't end up on the floor was because Ditzy grabbed his boyfriend in time to steady them. Abby reached out and pulled Ditzy into the hug. “And David is going to be Uncle David. If you want to be, that is?” Abby looked down for a moment. “You are OK with this, David? With me, with us having a baby?”

“It'd be my honour.” Ditzy grinned. “And my privilege to help... if you're sure you want me to be involved?”

Abby nodded. “Of course I want you involved, David. You're part of this family.”

James pulled Abby into a kiss before releasing her, his hand gently stroking her stomach and he looked so stunned and happy. “I'm going to be a... a... what am I going to be?”

“A father.” Abby felt a great weight lift from her shoulders as she watched James. A smile lit her formerly worried face as her lover almost bounced in excitement. How could she have every worried about James' reaction? She knew he would be there for her... unlike her own father, she still remembered the pain when he had walked out on her and Jack. 

“Congratulations, Abby.” Ditzy smiled as he watched James. “I think you've made James a very happy man.” He reached out and grabbed James' arm when the man staggered. “Come on, James, let's sit down for a while, OK.” 

Abby nodded and grabbed hold of James' other arm. “David's right, let's sit down for a cuddle.” She dragged James towards their bed, sitting down and patting the bed until James sat beside her. Abby pulled James against her and smiled as he gently caressed her stomach. She smiled at David when the man wrapped an arm around both of them. 

Abby blinked back tears of happiness. Could there be a better end to this terrible year then this? She had her lover, she had David and she had a new life growing inside her. Abby smiled softly as she ruffled James' hair as he laid his head on her lap. Finally, she had a family again.


End file.
